


【赫海】  这个他  02

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [2]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  02

2.  
这个他跟别人不同，是东海从自己的经验里对比出的结果，社交的经验，恋爱的经验，性的经验。

他以前时常听到这样的话，东海想到，从女孩身上爬起来的时候，她们常耷拉下眼皮抿着嘴嬉闹着说，平常真看不出来哥哥是这样的啊。类似的语意，但言之不详，东海早已不愿去细想。自己忍不住遐想琢磨的事物太多，早就习惯了钝化外力，只是机械地表示礼貌或者发荤打岔过去，直到遇到那个年长的女孩。

许多交欢本身都不被记忆了，何况是欢场中的细节，但是奇怪的是这姐姐说的话总是被自己吸收了，比如那一次如果换做别人必然不欢而散的尝试后，她边用牙齿挤爆香烟头部的爆珠边说，你应该去找个男的试试。彼时她正赤裸着身体，随意揉揉膝盖然后仰起头来看天花板，海藻一样的黑发像被炸开一样，干燥又蓬勃。一如这句话在东海心里投掷后的效果。  
他觉得自己凿凿有理地欣赏她——虽然在各种情感过往和性的冲撞之后怀疑自己，是否还具有辨别和喜爱的能力——不单是体能和性能力上，两个人达到了两性最大程度的势均力敌，相互探索时攻城略地；更多还因为，在长久的尝试之后，他对一些女孩子分享爱意和索求关注的习惯已经无奈到厌倦。却跟她在这缠斗一般的激烈尝试之外，有话可讲，不是卖呆撒娇或者虚假赞扬，是真的有话可讲。

于是他们逐步分享起性的迷思和经历，她几乎成为了最清楚他这一历程的人，了解他对他的身下过客们，有哪几种不同的反应，倒不是由多巴胺的多寡或者头脑的情感来区分——某种程度上讲，她们对他来说都一样。所以她会说，其实你这些经历都是在被女人睡，她们欢天喜地甚至拿出去宣扬，你像被吸了精气一样身心俱疲。

身体上的萎靡方式倒都不尽相同，比如他在被女孩成功性唤起的插入后曾经疲软脱出，起初大概也对把对方卡在情欲之中有过一丝歉疚，常态之后反而毫不羞耻了。她听到这，不发声的微笑着吞了口烟，语气平陈地说，你以为只要是个肉体就行么，还是故意去忽略了你根本不喜欢她们，可能还相当厌恶。听言他不语，只是头跟眼微微震动。

又比如在别的极端时刻，他会保持长时间的勃起，却只是一直硬着，不能射出，一个小时两个小时。她抢下话茬浅笑，那些女孩是不是还觉得你挺厉害的。然而这样他本人会非常难过——像干烧不开的火上之水，光蒸腾空消耗。于是在反复尝试无效之后，开始类似禁欲一般地远离，远离那些喧闹的女孩跟似有略无更难以抵达的欲望。“反而清净了不少，以前还没开始以前，我一想到完事之后要怎么各自哄骗，兴致就下去了一半。”他瘪着嘴向她解释，语气竟然俏皮又委屈。随后她熄灭了还剩半截的香烟，下结论一般问，你知道自己要什么吗。

“东海啊，上一个题的答案在哪一页啊”

“嗯？”

“啊，你也没听到啊，这老师说得也太快了吧”

李东海元神归位地把在课本里散焦的瞳仁强制性聚集来往讲台上看，讲到哪了这是。课桌里的手机屏幕上是自己刚刚翻查到的跟那姐姐的信息页面，最后一条，昨天：男孩，试试。

主语还是宾语，直陈还是倒装。

他纳闷了一下，快速扫视了一下四周的同学，跟男孩的话，会是什么样呢。晚夏的阶梯教室里，闷热还在延续，两个小时的大课上得学生们歪歪斜斜。东海口干舌燥地听着老师念考试题目，象征地询问底下是否知晓答案，头也不抬旋即地又指明答案的页码。毫无趣味的可笑学科和课本，想到自己奋战那一年就换来在这精致大学学堂上沉睡的机会，随后一年半以来学术上几乎一无所知，只是翻阅一本又一本冠冕堂皇又言之无物的教参，他心里觉得颓唐，又不能真的颓唐。拿起笔继续记录着题目，脑中却被自己的上一个课题占据，男孩们在床上会是什么样的呢。  
也会跟女孩一样呻吟呼求不能自持，也会被压在身下柔软摇曳来试图索取，也会骚言浪语地相互蒙骗？如果一样，岂不是无趣，如果不同，区别又在哪里。

东海觉得嗓子疼着痒，看了眼挂在讲台上方的时钟，还有十分钟到课间休息时间。他觉得他需要去买瓶水喝。

“怎么试啊”。

掏出手机，把信息发给那个女孩。

嗡嗡的信息震动跟下半堂的上课铃合在一起，李东海嘴咬住了瓶口晃动起瓶身，荧光屏被他唤醒，“就从你那个小金毛开始，看你是想睡还是想被睡”。

瓶子突然跃起来腾空，剩余不多的水浇在了课本上。

口鼻相连，在他瞄到埋头刚走进教室的老师的时候，东海感到嘴里不多的水不受控制地往鼻腔里涌。他看着他轻健的步伐沉稳迈进，皮鞋在大理石地板上打出节奏清晰。修长的四肢和宽实的肩膀藏在白衬衫里，背微弓起，面色泛白，短的黑发似是刚打理过，刘海分开在左右，短短堆在眉心之上，发根齐整地铺在后颈。酸楚漫上来，鼻腔里急需空气，他捏住鼻子大口咳嗽起来。这副银边眼镜被其主人骨节清晰的手向上推了推。在夏末初秋的傍晚，铃声初灭而余音尚存的沉默里，他的脚步向着唯一的音源这边来。有一阵不显然的幽香，李东海觉得自己呛得更猛了。课本被来人从桌上拿下来掸了掸，小老师然后抄起一只手放在了东海的背心，很烫，东海想，后背被轻缓着带着节奏拍了拍。香薰淡淡地散开。

“所以你晚上跟我们一起去玩吗？”

寝室里的男孩端着外卖盒子把饭赶进嘴里、边嚼边问李东海，“今天周三三杯free shots”，全然期盼的语气。

东海捞起借来的笔记又看了两眼，发现比自己的标注都还少了四五条，歪了下头垂眸，叹口气盖上笔说，“去啊，11点去”。


End file.
